Red Light
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: Avery and her dog Miko are thrown into Narnia, Miko can now talk but Avery can't. STARTS OFF WITH J.J AND THAT IS TO BE EXPLAINED! Edmund/OC Under construction as of this moment.
1. A Place in This World

**A/N Here is a new story I hope 'yal will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**R&R**

**The Beginning… I guess**

You can just call me J.J. I wont give away the story. To learn my story you will just have to read on.

It all started after school one day…

"You're crazy, Miko!" I screamed at my dog as I tried to get my shoe back from the half German Shepard and sheepdog.

"Give me back my shoe, mutt!" I yelled.

"Name calling doesn't solve anything." My older brother, Jake said to me, shaking his pointer finger.

"Shut it and help me get my shoe back!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, still holding my shoe.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Jake teased.

"Now!" I screamed running after Miko. Jake laughed and chased after Miko. To Miko, this was all just a silly game. Occasionally interrupted by the cat, which then resulted in a new game of 'Keep the shoe and get the cat'.

"What are you monkeys up to?" My dad asked walking up from the basement. But he didn't get to far. As soon as he stepped out of the basement, Miko tripped him sending him flying back into the basement.

"Oh my god!" I yelled running over to the basement door, "Dad, are you ok?"

"Tip top!" Dad yelled back up. I stared into the basement to find my dad lying on an airbed.

"Very funny, dad!" Jake said sarcastically.

I snorted and turned to find Miko sitting on the ground, wagging his black tail. I held out my hand and my puppy placed my shoe in my hand. Looking at my shoe, I moaned. The shoe was torn at the front part.

"Dad!" I yelled into the basement, "Duck tape please!"

I held out my hand, and duck tape came flying out of the basement and hit Jake in the head. I caught the tape professionally and ran up into my room.

"Mom!" I called running down into the kitchen, "Mom?"

Nobody was there. That was odd for this house. Everything was always colorful and full of life, but now it seemed empty and alone. I skipped into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. Sure enough there was a note. I tore it off of the fridge and read it.

_Avery,_

_Your dad is taking us to the tool shop, and then the store. Finish your homework. We took Jake as a punishment. Do your chores as well. _

_Love,_

_Mom _

I finished the note and turned it on its back. I got out a spare pen from the junk drawer and wrote a not of my own. When my note satisfied me, I hung it on the fridge and grabbed my boots.

When I finally got to the Old Park and creek it was getting to sundown. I loved coming to the creek, it cleared my mind. I walked down the sideline of the creek, thinking about school and everything else.

The old park was on a steep hill not to far from a small wood like area. About 75 feet from the edge of the woods was a small creek. Beavers liked to go and build their dams over in the creek, and raise there young. Not to far from me, Miko was running in the shallow part of the creek. Miko's black tail was shining in the sunlight. He is only five moths old. I smiled as I watched by black puppy play in the water.

But I felt as if someone else was with me. I turned around, expecting to see my brother or one of my friends. But instead I saw a different boy. He was about my age, but a little older. Maybe a year older. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"Um, hi?" I said, "Are you new around here?"

"Not here," He answered, "I live in a castle, I'm a king." I let out a snort.

"Really?" I said doubtfully, "Well, there are no castles around here."

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Avery." I said, "But you can call me Avi."

"I'm Edmund." The boy responded. I was about to ask him something, but I heard a voice calling me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "That's my mom. I've got to go, but I hope to see you soon! Come on Miko!"

My black puppy reluctantly followed me up the hill, and we disappeared over the hill.

**___________Avery's dream_________________________**

_I ran through a field of poppies, laughing._

_It was so peaceful here._

_All around me dandelion puffs floated in the air._

_I smiled as I ran through the field, and jumped in the air doing twists and turns._

_Again I felt that I was being watched, and I turned around._

_But nothing was there._

_I turned back around and saw a new figure._

_I almost instantly recognized who it was. _

_"Ummm…. Edmund?" I called. _

_Edmund turned around and looked at me._

_"Are you Avery?" Edmund asked._

_"Just Avi." I reminded him._

_"Right, sorry!" Edmund apologized. _

_Before anyone could say anything else, there was a deep roar._

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. My clock was going berserk. It was one of those clocks your mom buys because she knows it's really annoying and it will get you up. I ran my hand through my hair. It was Saturday, that meant Jake had football practice, my mom was at work, and dad was still in the basement.

"Dad! I'm going to the park!" I shouted down the basement stairs. There was a loud clanging noise and a slight scream.

"I'll take that as an ok." I said grabbing Miko's leash.

Miko and I arrived at the park in five minuets. We took the short route and headed down to the forest. Miko suddenly pulled foreword on his leash and ran into the forest, leaving me no choice but to run behind him blind. Miko didn't get to far before the squirrel he was chasing ran up its tree yelling down at Miko.

"Rats!" Miko barked. I stared at my dog in total amazement. Miko could talk.

5


	2. Crazier

**A/N Wow! I actually almost cried for this chapter! hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer- sadly I own nothing of the awesomeness of Narnia**

**R&R! :)**

**Oh Woe is me**

Ok, so a talking dog _is not normal_. Now that I think about it, I didn't even think I was sane. So apparently my first reaction to a talking dog is to scream like hell. And that's what I did.

"Wow! Wow!" Miko barked at me, "Turn down the volume! I have very sensitive ears!"

I let go of Miko's leash and backed up, still screaming. Miko lay down and tried covering up his ears with his paws, but that's like trying to block your sight by putting a white pillowcase over your head. Or trying to restore the sight to a blind man.

"Please be quiet!" Miko whined.

"How can you talk?" I screamed. At that point Miko stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can hear me?" He barked.

There was a moment of silence before we both started hollering and hooting. This was not normal for both of us.

"You can talk!" I screamed, while Miko howled.

"You can hear me!"

Finally I couldn't scream anymore. Instead I fainted. Not the normal day any normal person and their talking dog would have.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing out here, Ed?" Lucy asked sitting down on the seat next to her older brother. All week he had been acting weird. He wasn't paying attention, according to Peter, and he looked like he had something important on his mind.

"Just thinking." Edmund told his sister. In fact Edmund was doing more than just thinking, he was auditing. What he was auditing was unknown to Lucy, because it just so happened that he hadn't told anyone about his strange meeting with the girl in the forest.

"About what?" Lucy asked, "Or who?"

"Someone I met." Edmund replied, thinking of the girl.

"What's his or her name?" Lucy asked, interested, "Do I know them? Are they coming to visit? When did you meet them?" Edmund smiled.

"Her name is Avery." Edmund replied, "But she told me to call her Avi. No you do not know her, I don't know if she is coming to visit. I met her in a forest."

Lucy set her brows in a downward position, as if thinking hard on something. You probably have done this before while chewing on an extremely chewy piece of gum or meat. But the thing about extremely chewy things is that they get stuck in your teeth, just to let you know.

"What forest?" She asked, "It can't be one from around here, we are the only humans that I no of. She is a human right?" Edmund nodded.

"Its not a forest I recognize from around Narnia." Edmund said thoughtfully. Lucy blew at a piece of hair dangling on her forehead.

"You should ask Peter." Lucy suggested, "He knows practically everyone. Could she be from Telmar?"

"She didn't look like a Telmarine." Edmund said, "I don't know," he said getting up, "I'm going to ride Phillip."

Edmund flew through the forest riding Phillip. The bay/chestnut stallion leapt over logs, and dodged trees. Doing everything he could to protect his king. Edmund pulled the magnificent stallion to a halt.

"Did you hear that?" Edmund asked.

"Hear what my lord?" Phillip answered.

"Nothing," Edmund said, "never mind."

The young king and the stallion kept riding through the forest. There was a shrill scream. This time Phillip heard it to.

"This way!" Phillip whinnied, darting through the forest.

There was another feminine scream, and a howl. Well it wasn't exactly a howl, but a series of barks and screams. Edmund and Phillip approached the place were they heard the scream, and the king pulled out his sword. He jumped off of his horse and crept towards the clearing. When Edmund got to the clearing he saw a girl. She was older that Lucy, but a little younger then himself. She had dark brown hair, and a black dog was standing over her looking worried. Edmund cautiously, but quickly ran over to the girl and checked to see if she was breathing. Her heartbeat was slightly elevated, and she was lightly breathing. It almost looked like she was dead.

"What happened here?" Edmund asked the dog, not sure if it was a talking beast or a stupid animal.

"I- I don't know!" The black dog whimpered, "She started screaming and then fainted!" Edmund nodded and carefully gathered the girl in his arms.

"We have to get her to my sister." Edmund said placing the unconscious girl on Phillip and climbing up after, "Can you follow us, fellow dog?" Edmund asked. The black puppy nodded.

"To the castle, my king?" Phillip asked.

"Yes," Edmund answered, "As fast as you can." Phillip nodded and darted back into the forest.

Edmund didn't have to worry about steering the stallion; he trusted the horse not to run into a tree. The king held the girl upright with his left arm, and held the reins with his right hand so not to fall off. Miko followed the horse and the king, lagging behind occasionally. The forest was green with growth, slowing down the horse on his path to save the girl. Since Edmund didn't see what happened he didn't know how bad the girl was hurt. That made it essential for him to reach his sister.

Phillip neared the gates to Cair Paravel and flew through them.

"Lucy!" Edmund called still on Phillip, "Peter! Susan! Someone help!"

Lucy, who had still been in the garden, rushed over to her brother and watched as he unloaded a strange girl. Susan and Peter both ran from the castle at the same time and rushed over.

"What happened?" Peter demanded. Edmund gathered the girl in his arms again and rushed over to them, a black dog following closely.

"I found her in the woods with a black dog." Edmund said motioning to the black puppy sitting by Phillip. Miko was only five months, but for all of you who have German Shepard puppies they are huge at five months. And they still grow.

"Come on." Susan said, "We can take her to my room."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Strong arms and being placed in a bed were picking up the last thing I remember. I was too tiered to open my eyes to see who it was. I was hoping it was my father, or some other person coming down to the creek. I also hoped Miko was ok. That little pain in the behind was so weird. _

_Wait! I just remembered, I heard my dog talking. That can go in the genies book of world records. I mean on youtube you see dogs pathetically barking "I want my mommy!" but Miko had really talked! Like spoke to me! I'm pretty sure they were going to take me to the mental institute if anyone heard of this. _

_I mean, its not like everyday your dog tells you to shut up. _

_"Avi." A soft voice spoke, "Avi." _

_I looked up to realize a girl was sitting in front of me. She had dark brown hair like me, but her hair was like a seal! You could grab a hold of that stuff and it would fall right out of your hands! She also had light blue eyes. A color darker then shaved ice, but lighter than river water. I recognized the girl immediately. _

_"J.J." I whispered. _

_J.J was my age, but she seemed older. Now I knew that I was going crazy. It was impossible to see J.J. A year ago J.J died of brain cancer. She was my best friend. Everyone tried to comfort me after she died, but part of me died with her. I was there when she died. I held her hand as she passed into the shadows. The teachers and staff at the school let me mourn for her. She was like my sister. They had also allowed me to put together a ceremony for her. _

_The whole school had gone haywire after she died. I had never gotten close to anyone else after that. I spent most of my free time down at the creek now. J.J's parents had allowed us to burry her down by the creek in the forest. It was J.J and my favorite place. Like our own secrete world. We had even picked a tree of our own. That's were we buried her. I hadn't been to our tree in years. We had even given our tree a name, Sunny. _

_Mostly after J.J's old cat Sunny who they had to put down, but also because the tree seemed to be the tallest in the forest. It always reached to the skies. We also called it the pathway to the heavens. Neither one of us had ever made it to the top. Now it was just a tree without J.J. That girl had the darnest' imagination. She could make you believe anything. If you had a can of pop and she told you it was lemonade you could just taste the lemon in it. No one dared to go near our tree now. _

_"Hi Avi!" J.J brightly said, "How are you?" _

_"J.J." I whispered, "I've been so lost without you. Please tell me this is all just a dream and that when I wake up you will be standing over me holding a pillow on my face. And that Miko will be tackling you to the ground with licks."_

_"I'm so sorry I had to leave you, Avi." J.J said sadly, "I'm sorry I had to leave everyone the way I did. It was my time. But I've been so happy. I got to see Sunny and Rusty. Now its your turn to leave a mark." _

_Before I could say anything else a gust of wind came in, and I couldn't hold my eyes open._

________________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes to total darkness. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see. Something heavy was lying on my legs. My vision cleared and I could just make out the white paws of Miko.

_"Get off me you great lump of fur!" _I ordered Miko. He didn't move.

_"I said get off!" _I growled pushing the dog off of me.

"Wow! Hey! Your ok!" Miko barked.

_"So you can still talk?"_ I sighed.

"Hello?" Miko said, "Talk to me! Are you ok?"

_"What? You can speak English but you don't know what it means? Now get off of me!" _I snarled.

There was a slight creak of the door and a little girl entered the room followed by a familiar looking boy.

_"What the-_

"She's awake, but not speaking to me!" Miko barked jumping off of the bed and trotting over to the little girl who patted his head, "You humans try." The boy walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

_"Fine." _I answered. The little girl walked over to me now.

"I'm Lucy." She said, "This is Edmund, what's your name?"

_"Oh, hi. I'm Avi." _I told the girl. Edmund looked at his sister and then back at me. They looked like they were waiting for something.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like talking right now." Lucy told her brother.

_"What are you talking about?" _I said, _"I am talking!" _

"I can hear her talking." Miko put in jumping on the bed again, "Maybe I have better ears."

That's when I realized, that wholly crap! I couldn't speak!

7


	3. Fifteen

**A/N hey guys! I'm SO sorry it's taken so long for me to get this posted, but to tell you the truth; I didn't have any idea were I was going with this story until like a few days ago. Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters (which I'm stealing some of them from my other stories LOL) **

**Now that's interesting.**

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead I was just sitting there with my mouth hanging open like a fish.

"She says that she thinks she can't speak!" Miko laughed, "What a goof!"

Miko stopped laughing as soon as I glared at him.

_"Not funny!" _I snarled in my head, _"Were are we?" _

"Great, now I have to be the talking dog." Miko muttered, "Were are we?" Miko mimicked my voice, but I smacked him on the head.

"Your in Narnia!" The little girl said. Narnia? Why did that sound familiar?

"Your not from this world, are you?" The older boy asked. I shook my head.

"We're from the park, in America." Miko stated.

_"Yeah, good way to put it." _I thought sarcastically, _"We're from Iowa dummy." _

"Oh, yeah." Miko stuttered, "I meant to say that."

_"Yeah, and looks can kill." _I thought.

"They can if they look like your teacher!" Miko resorted.

_"Oh that's mean…" _I snarled, _"You've never seen my teacher before!" _

"Yes I have!" Miko barked, "She's the one with the annoying Chihuahua!"

The older boy cleared his throat, and I saw that the little girl was chuckling. Edmund stared at us oddly before smiling.

"If I may ask," Edmund said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

_"Would you be so kind as is to answer that for me, Miko?" _I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' to it!" Miko barked, "I seriously have no idea. I think it's a bit odd that I can talk though, and you can't!"

_"Really? When did you come to that conclusion?" _

"Just now." Miko said slowly.

"Aslan must have you here for some reason." Edmund said, "I'll go get Peter and Susan."

_"Repeat the words I say Miko!" _I thought frustrated.

"Repeat the words I say, Miko!" Miko copied me.

_"Not now, dummy!" _

"Not now dummy!"

_"Shut up and do as I say!"_

"Shut up and do as **I **say!"

_"I'm an idiot." _

"I'm an idiot- I don't like you." Miko growled.

_"You took the words right out of my… head." _

"Look," The oldest boy called Peter said coming up to the side of the bed, "If Miko can hear the words you say, maybe other animals can."

"Why would Aslan send a girl who can only speak to animals through her head?" The eldest girl spoke.

"I don't know." Peter said, "But whatever he sent you for, it has to be important."

* * *

_"When do you think we get to go home, Miko?" _I asked my dog.

"I hope it's going to be soon." Miko whimpered, "I miss our family."

_"Me too." _I thought pulling Miko close to me. There was a slight knock on the door as Susan entered the room, holding a tray of food for Miko and I.

"I thought you two might be hungry." She said setting the food on a nightstand next to me.

_"Thanks."_

"Thanks" Miko copied me. Susan nodded and turned to leave.

I leaned over and picked up a roll, splitting it in two for Miko, before lying back down. I focusing my energy real hard on Miko, I tried to make him say everything I thought.

_"I like pizza! I like cheese! Say something! La la la la la!" _

"La la la la la." Miko mumbled under his breath. I did a silent laugh as Miko sounded just like Jake when he tried to copy me.

_"This is going to be hard not being able to talk." _I thought sadly.

"Oh yeah?" Miko burped before continuing, "Well I'm going to have to talk for you!" I rolled my eyes before lying down and closing my eyes.

* * *

_ "Avi!" I was overjoyed by the sound of my friend's voice again. _

_ "J.J!" I screamed as my friend approached and hugged me. _

_ "I suspect you have many questions." J.J. said pulling back. I nodded. _

_ "Why can't I talk in real life?" I asked, "And why can Miko talk?" J.J. smiled sadly. _

_ "I know someone who might know the answer to that." J.J said, "In fact, he's the one who brought us to Narnia!" _

_ "Us?" I asked, but J.J. pulled me away. She led me down a hill and pointed to a figure on the next hill. _

_ "I'll be around!" J.J. said skipping off. I watched her for a second before looking up to see a great lion approaching me. _

_ "Greetings, Avery." The lion purred, "I am Aslan. I have brought you to my country." The lion motioned for me to sit down. _

_ "Why?" I asked. _

_ "Narnia is in great danger." Aslan informed me, "Of what I do not know. That was why I sent J.J to Narnia so many years ago." _

_ "This is the place J.J. mentioned she visited!" I gasped, "Before she was diagnosed…" _

_ "I know dear child." The lion said softly, "J.J. had a job to do in Narnia. Ask the kings and queens you have been sent to. J.J. visited once before she died, and once after she died. You have been sent to finish what she could not."_

_ "What's that?" I asked. _

_ "In time, that is what J.J. will tell you." Aslan said, "But for now you are wondering why you can't speak?" I nodded, "You have spent much of you're life in solitude after Jillian died." Aslan said using J.J.'s full name, "There are other ways to speak you're mind without using words, and you can understand that. Miko has been by you're side for many months since J.J. has been dead, and you both have grown very close. Miko is there to speak for you. You will be given a gift from me when you get back, cherish this gift and do not doubt it. This will be essential for saving Narnia." I nodded. _

_ "Is there any way…" I began. _

_ "I'm afraid not, my child." Aslan said sadly, "Death is a hard thing to avoid, and when it has happened there is no going back." I nodded again in understanding._

_ "Aslan?" J.J. called coming up, "Did you tell her about the gateway to heaven?" _

_ "No, child." Aslan laughed, "I will leave that to you." J.J. smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up. _

_ "Come on! We don't have much time!" She called to me as we ran. _

_ "Where are we going?" I called being towed along, and leaving the large cat behind us. _

_ "You'll see!" J.J. laughed as we raced down the hill. J.J. halted and I looked up in awe at a bright and beautiful castle. Not too far from where we were standing was a familiar tree. _

_ "Sunny!" I shouted gleefully. J.J. nodded and looked up at the tree. _

_ "Oh, and before you go," J.J. pulled out a small drawing book and pencils, "These might be important."_

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up to bright sunlight on my face, and Miko snoring next to me. I looked down, and I was holding a small sketchbook and a few pencils.

_"Wow!"_ I thought amazed. Miko lifted his head.

"Hey! Whoa! What?" Miko jumped up, "Where's that cat?"

_"Not here?" _I guessed.

"What's that?" Miko asked sniffing the sketchbook.

_ "I don't know, J.J. gave it to me." _I informed Miko. I opened the book and looked at the blank front page. The fact that it was blank made me puzzled. In the corner of each page were odd messages.

_Vowels_

_Ear_

_Varioss _

_Of Item_

The pages beyond them were blank. I stared at the letters. It didn't make any sense. Vowels ear varioss of item? And why did varios have two s and no u? None of what was written made sense! I remembered learning about anagrams in school, but I sucked at them! Crap. Well I knew for sure that Ear wasn't right. I spread out the letters.

E-A-R

Then I studied it, Miko snoring by my side again. Rea? No. There was only one other solution. Are. Yes! That's what it was! Are!

_Vowels _

_Are_

_Varioss _

_Of Item_

Nope, still didn't make any sense. But I knew I was onto it. Suddenly, something in my mind flashed. I felt my hand working the pencil into the paper. A flash of gray, jaws snapping in the air, a dog bigger then Miko. I suddenly felt as if I was released, and my head was flung back.

_"What just happened?"_ I thought. Miko sat up.

"It was weird," He said, "You started shaking, and then you had something on you're paper there." I looked down, "It looks like a large dog, like you see in the Iditarod Dog sled races on T.V." Miko was right. On the paper were multiple pictures of a big black and gray dog with amber eyes.

_"That's a wolf!" _I exclaimed to Miko.

"Looks like more then one wolf." Miko said, "That silver one is beautiful!" One the paper were two more wolves; one was a dark gray and white she wolf, and the other was also a she wolf, but was sliver and younger. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Miko called for me. Edmund and Lucy stepped into the room, and Lucy ran up to pet Miko.

"How are you feeling?" Edmund asked.

"Fine." Miko answered even before I could think it.

"What's that?" Lucy asked looking at the sketchbook, "Wow! Did you draw those?" I nodded.

"That looks like Conri!" Edmund pointed to the large black and dark gray wolf, "And Amoux, and Sophia!"

"Who are they?" Miko asked.

"They're a wolf pack, down by the Cauldron pool!" Edmund said, "Sophia is Conri and Amoux's daughter."

"She's pretty…" Miko sighed looking at the silver she wolf.

_"Something's wrong with you." _I told Miko.

"Everything's wrong with me… I'm in love…"

_"You've never even met her!"_ I thought to the black puppy, _"Not to mention you're only five months old!"_

"Nearly a half a year old!" Miko protested.

"How old are you?" Lucy asked.

_"Fifteen." _

"Fifteen." Miko mimicked me.

"Why don't you help Avi get dressed Lu?" Edmund suggested, "Then we can go down to breakfast, and talk about you're sketches." Edmund nodded to Miko, and then me before exiting the room.

"Come on!" Lucy said pulled me out of bed, "I bet you look great in green!"

* * *

"How do you know about the River Outo Pack?" Peter asked looking at the drawings.

_**"That's just the thing, I don't."**_I thought as Miko told everyone what I was saying, _**"I've never been to Narnia! Only J.J. has from what I've heard." **_

"J.J?" Susan asked.

"That name sounds familiar!" Lucy said.

_**"Her full name is Jillian."**_I thought as Miko explained.

"Jillian!" Edmund exclaimed, "You knew her?"

_**"She was my best friend."**_I thought to Miko and he translated for me, _**"But she died years ago."**_

"That can't be!" Lucy said, "Because she helped us fight the white witch!"

"WHAT?" Miko barked my response.

"Why would they bring Jillian's best friend to Narnia?" Peter thought out loud.

_**"What happened to J.J?"**_I screamed in my head.

"We don't know," Edmund explained, "She left at the coronation and never came back. We always assumed she went with Aslan, or she is somewhere in Narnia."

_**"I saw her last night, she was in my dream." **_I thought.

"She was in you're dream?" Edmund said excitedly. I could see something in his eyes, but I couldn't quite pick it out. It almost looked like hope, or something else. Edmund's eyes made me thing, what did J.J. do here in Narnia?

**A/N can you figure out what the message is before Avi does? Try me. **

**R&R :)**

9


	4. Come in With the Rain

**A/N Yay! I'm back! I hope all of yall' are doing well. Is it snowing where you are, it sure is here. Even taller then I am! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you don't recognize.**

**R&R enjoy! **

**NOTE: ALL DIALOGUE WITH BOLD AND ITALICS LIKE '_THIS' _ IS FOR WHEN MIKO SPEAKS FOR AVI! **

**A New Sense of Reality**

_"Come on, Avi!" Jillian shouted down to me from the tree. _

_ "Hold on, J.J!" I called back, "You know how I am about climbing trees!" _

_ "But you know this tree from leaf to root!" J.J. exclaimed, "You loved coming down here to climb trees!" _

_ "But that was when you were alive." I said sadly climbing onto the branch my friend was sitting on. _

_ "Avery, you have to let that go." J.J. said softly, "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." I nodded._

_ "What happened to you in Narnia?" I asked. J.J. was silent. _

_ "The first time I came here, Jadis was in rule." J.J. explained, "She seemed to be settling in at first, and many of the creatures talked of her murdering the king and queen, or something along that line. I met Aslan for the first time. He told me that he needed help, since the witch was ruling the land. That book that I gave you." J.J. paused, "That was mine. If you look in the back pages, you'll see some drawings of mine. Before I went back home from Narnia, Aslan granted me a gift. This is the gift that he has presented you with. Find Conri and Amoux. They'll know what to do." I leaned against the tree._

_ "That's why you had so many drawings in you're room." I whispered, "You always spoke of magical lands, but I always assumed it was the cancer getting to you." _

_ "I wasn't meant to live with that, Avi." J.J. said, "It was just my time. You have to find out what is threatening Narnia. Because if it succeeds, then it can spread into any world." _

_ "Why us?" I asked. _

_ "Because it was suppose to be us." J.J. said, "It was us all along! We're strong, Avi. And not like grizzly bear strong, but I mean like strong on the inside. My cancer, and you had to deal with me dying." _

_ "But what about Maria?" I asked referring to her sister. _

_ "Maria is seven right now," J.J. said sadly, "she was five when I died. She will barely have any trauma until she is older. This threat needs to be dealt with now. I fear they may break through the walls of Aslan's country." J.J. said looking across the ocean from where we were sitting. _

_ "I can visit you every night now, unless you need the extra sleep, to make up for the time we lost together." J.J. said excitedly, "See you soon."_

_

* * *

  
_

"You think we should find the River Outo Pack?" Peter asked.

_**"That's what J.J. told me." **_I thought, _**"She said they would know what to do." **_

"Well, you just finally recovered." Susan pointed out, "Maybe we should wait."

_**"No! J.J. said the threat was near! We have to act now!" **_I found it odd that within the short period of time I had been with the Pevensies, I already felt like I had known them my whole life.

"I think we should go find Conri and Amoux." Edmund put in, "If there is a threat, and J.J. knows about it… well there's a chance that Conri and Amoux know about it." Susan looked softly at her brother.

"Edmund, even if we did find them," Susan said, "I doubt they could bring her back."

"I didn't say I was going to try to get her back!" Edmund defended himself.

"There's no need to get defensive, Ed." Lucy started.

"I'm not getting defensive!" Edmund shouted, I looked at him oddly, "Sorry." He apologized to his sister who just nodded in understanding. I saw the look in his eyes again.

"Conri and Amoux are nearly impossible to find." Peter said.

_**"But I thought you said that you knew where they are." **_

"I know where they live around." Peter said, "But I haven't seen them since the battle with the White Witch. When wolves don't want to be found, it's hard to find them. Especially Conri and Amoux."

"Can't you just like howl or something?" Miko asked.

"The wolf's language is complicated." Edmund said, "Not to mention the distance. Conri is hard to reach."

_**"We have to try!" **_I paced around the room; _**"Aslan said he brought me here for a reason. I think Conri and Amoux can help find out what is threatening Narnia!"**_

"We can't take any chances." Peter said, "Even if we do travel to find the pack, we would be going through the territory of some of the witch's followers that we haven't yet conquered."

"What if we avoid them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, go around the territories!" Edmund said.

"If we get the Cauldron pool, we could definitely have a chance at finding the pack." Susan said without thinking, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Clearly she had forgotten that she was on Peter's side.

"I think we know two wolves that could help." Lucy said.

"Elavadrid and Lamila." Peter sighed, realizing that we were going.

"I'll go get Orious and tell him where we're going." Edmund volunteered before running off. There was a long pause.

"Do you think there's any way I could get some grub around here?" Miko broke the silence with his politeness.

_"You just ate!" _I thought to him, _"You're like a bottomless pit!"_

"Yeah, so?"

* * *

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Edmund asked from were he was sitting on Phillip. I shook my head.

_** "Once or twice when I was little on vacation." **_Miko said for me, _**"I know the basics." **_

"Phillip will help you settle," Edmund said, "You're going to have to ride a non-talking horse."

_**"That's fine." **_

Edmund jumped off the bay stallion, and helped me get situated on the horse. Miko sat down not too far away, not wanting to get hit by any hooves.

_"You know, Miko, wolves get under deer's and moose's feet all the time." _I pointed out to my dog.

"Yeah, but the deer and moose don't have riders on them." Miko shot back.

_"You're such a baby!" _

"I'm still considered a puppy!" Miko defended himself.

_"That's not what you said yesterday." _I said, reminding him of how he thought he was mature enough for a mate at five months old. I looked down to see Edmund waiting patiently for us to finish.

_**"Sorry." **_

"That's ok." Edmund said, "You know you still move you're lips when you're talking."

_**"I do?" **_

"Yeah, and I can make out some of the words you're saying to." Edmund said, "Can you go into a trot now, Phillip?" The horse nodded, and sped up his pace. I held on tighter to the reigns, and tensed my legs against the saddle. We continued the riding for a while, before Edmund let Phillip rest.

_**"So, you knew J.J?" **_I asked. Edmund nodded slowly.

"I met her when…" Edmund paused, "When I went to the White Witch. She was being held captive there. The witch thought she was part of the prophecy, and held her there… She was… really nice to me."

_**"That was like J.J." **_I thought while smiling, _**"So, who are Conri and Amoux really?" **_I thought changing the subject, realizing it was still a tender subject for Edmund.

"Conri and Amoux are immortal wolves." Edmund said, "The first of they're kind. They too, were forced to work for the White witch. I have learned that they are considered protectors of Narnia. Amoux is known for transforming into an eagle, and Conri is said to be the king of wolves. Sophia is they're daughter, she is known to be able to see into the minds of others. But the white witch didn't know this knowledge at the time. When Morgrim, the leader of the secret police, found out of what they could do he ordered for them to be executed. But they escaped in time, and ran to the woods. They were at our coronation, but haven't been heard of since."

* * *

I have to admit, I love horses. My favorite horses are the coal black one's, that feel like silk. I have never owned a horse in my life, but J.J and I did sometimes go to my dad's friend's farm. Terry had three horses; a bay/chestnut stallion, a pinto mare, and a light sorrel and white stallion. He used to have five horses; a dark gray mare, and another chestnut stallion, but he sold those at the state fair. My favorite horse of his to ride was the light sorrel horse we called Charlie. Charlie had a sorrel colored coat, and a dark brown main and tail. But I didn't get to ride Charlie too much even when J.J. was around.

Terry had selective times that he was home, because most of the time he worked for the postal service. We knew his son, Tyler at school, but Tyler was in basketball and track. So J.J and I only spent a few days at Terry's house in the summer. After J.J died, I stopped going to Terry's house all together. Tyler had invited me to come over to his house numerous times, but I never showed up. I think everyone just kept they're distance from me all and all. I was fine with it though. I'm more of the suck it up, and deal with it in silence type.

The teachers had finally sent me to the counselor after my grades took a bad turn. I didn't get my homework done several nights in a row, I didn't study for tests, and I even ate alone at lunch. I am pretty disappointed with being sober, but I believed it was for the best. But now, I was in a different world! I have a new start now! J.J. is always in the back of my mind. The last moments with her. It's a life changing experience.

I would never, ever forget that last day. I never left her side. I kept my promise of being there for her, just like she was always there for me. Somewhere in side of me, I felt something stir as I had entered Narnia. A sense of adventure, perhaps even happiness? I looked up from my spacing off. Miko was walking silently beside the horse I was riding, and he looked up to give me his dog-ish smile.

"What's up?" He asked quietly to me.

_"Just thinking about J.J." _I smiled at my puppy. Somehow, I never knew he cared so much for me.

"I've never really met her, so I wouldn't know much to say." Miko said shyly.

_"That's ok." _I assured him, _"But I'm sure you would have loved her."_ I looked up to see Peter's horse slow to walk by mine.

"Sorry, but I never got you're name." He said politely.

"Her name is Avery." Miko answered for me, "But she prefers to be called Avi."

"So how long did you know Jillian for?" Peter asked me.

_**"I've known her my whole life. But she died when we were both twelve" **_

"That's too bad." Peter said, "She was a real nice girl. So you're from America?" We went on talking for hours, until we had to settle the horses and make camp for the night.

Peter and Edmund had decided to come and look for the River Outo pack, with me tagging along. Susan and Lucy had been condemned to stay at the castle. Two other wolves also traveled with us. Elavadrid was a large salt and pepper colored male wolf, with a bushy red tail. Lamila was an auburn colored she wolf, with a dusted black over coat. They were both siblings, and would help us communicate with Conri and Amoux, if they were willing to respond that is.

I had finally gotten a chance to see what Narnia looked like on a map Peter let me look at. We had crossed at the river Rush, and by Edmund's word, we would reach the cauldron pool at a steady pace in five days. It would take longer because we had to avoid Narnian creatures.

"We must reach the Fords of Beruna by nightfall tomorrow, my liege." Orious, the centaur said.

"Will do, Orious." Edmund said by the fire. I smiled as I lay my head down by the fire. I felt that I needed sleep tonight, and I doubted J.J would visit me this night. One thing I loved to do before I always went to sleep was remember the happy memories that J.J. and I had shared together. I kept my eyes open as I remembered our many adventures.

My favorite adventure was when I had gone to J.J's house, and I had gone onto the roof. Of course we had intruded her sister's room, because Maria's room had easy access to the roof if you took off the screen to the window. J.J had followed me onto the roof, and when we got on the roof she had been so excited. We got off the roof to change into warmer clothes; Maria and her friend were in the room. So I asked J.J if we could get onto the roof by the attic, which I had presumed to be haunted. So naturally we got salt and iron objects, just in case we found a ghost. I smiled as I remembered when J.J's parent's had found out we were on the roof. I hadn't gone to her house for days after that. I assumed her parents didn't fancy me after that.

**A/N Wow, Miko is quite the character! R&R peas! **

8


	5. Looking to the past: part one

**A/N hey I know this one is shorter, ok? thank you all to those of you who reviewed. :) I know I'm going just a bit slower with this one, but I'm working really hard on it! It's hard not to think about ideas for it when I'm in school. I always seem to space out and then I look up and go 'crap!' because I missed everything that the teacher said! LOL I'm sure many of you have related to this, or at least you will! thank you for being patient. **

**Ok, some of you may have noticed that Avery is kind of accepting everything like a squirrel getting hit by a bus (haha), but I promise that I'm building up to that. (FYI I am not putting anything up about a squirrel getting hit by a bus, that was just a metaphor) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah (YES!) sorry! yes! I don't own anything that you don't recognize (unless it's like from my other story which I totally accept FOR ME ONLY!) (spit out you're gum) me? (yes you.) awww....**

**R&R :D**

**Looking to the past**

_A large group of Narnians clattered along the beach towards a castle. The sun shown brightly ahead, and the waved lapped lovingly at the beach._

_"Oh, Jillian! Isn't it exciting?" Lucy squealed, pulling J.J behind her._

_"Yeah, you're going to be a queen!" Jillian encouraged the young girl._

_"What about you, Jillian?" Lucy asked the dark haired girl._

_"You will see in due time, young one." Aslan purred from beside Jillian._

_"I can't believe I'm going to be crowned a queen tomorrow!" Lucy whispered._

* * *

_  
_

_"Long live king Edmund! Long live queen Susan! Long live king Peter! Long live queen Lucy!" The Narnians cheered for the newly named kings and queens, who would watch over they're beloved country of Narnia for many years._

_"Now," Aslan announced, "It is time to name a knight of Narnia." Aslan beckoned J.J up, "Jillian has long served my country, in this world, and in her own world. And for that, I am ever grateful to her. Kneel before me. I name you Jillian Eaglesight, knight of Narnia." J.J rose, a full knight of Narnia, "May you forever save you're country."_

* * *

_  
_

_"Jillian! Jillian! You're a knight of Narnia!" Lucy cried running to hug the girl, "I didn't know Aslan would knight you!"_

_"Well he had to do something." J.J. joked._

_"Eaglesight." Edmund said coming up to J.J and gently grabbing her hand in his, "It fits you well." Aslan padded up to the boy and two girls._

_"Jillian, it is time." Aslan purred, "Come with me."_

_"Time for what?" Lucy asked innocently._

_"You'll see in time, dear one." Aslan said softly. J.J nodded and said her goodbyes to her friends._

_"You have grown quite close to them." Aslan said as they walked out of the castle, "Especially the Just King." J.J nodded again._

_"They're all so kind to me." She said, "Like Avi was when we first met. Aslan, do you think there is any way I could go back home?"_

_"I am sorry, dear child." Aslan murmured, "But you have passed in that world. It has been quite a while too. It is time for you to be a peace." J.J nodded._

_"Is there anything else I can do to help?" She asked looking at the castle behind her, from where they were walking on the beach._

_"Avery's time to shine will come." Aslan said, "When it comes, you must be at her side. She will be lost without you. Avery is already a lost soul in her world. She has learned of her heritage."_

_"I still can't believe her parent's have lied to her for so long." J.J whispered._

_"It was for the best." Aslan said softly, "She would not be any different if she didn't know of who or where she came from. Her time of coming to Narnia is soon. She will not have the power of speech, so I am allowing for her dog to enter this world. Miko will be her speech. No other human will have the ability to hear her in this world. It will be a immense change for her."_

_"What of when she returns home?" J.J asked._

_"That will determine if the menace has passed over Narnia yet." Aslan said._

_"Will Avi be ok?"_

_"That is up to her." Aslan said, "Only she can heal herself. Death is a hard thing to deal with. You and Avery shared many reminiscences together, and she will never forget the joyful times you and her had. Avery is a strong girl, like you are."_

_"What is to come of the kings and queens?" J.J asked._

_"They will rule Narnia through most of its Golden years." Aslan responded. J.J nodded._

_"I am ready now." She said._

_"Look up, dear child." J.J looked up and saw she wasn't in Narnia anymore. In front of her stood a vast, glowing valley. The air was clean, and the sky was blue. The grass was a glowing emerald color, and there was a sudden peace in J.J's heart._

_"Welcome to my country." Aslan said._

3


	6. White Horse

**A/N heya, thanx for all of the reviews guys! Look, I know that I was a little shaky in the first few chapters, but I have a firm grip on where I'm going with this now. Hey, at least I don't look like a complete idiot out here writing, right? guys? right? I'm not an idiot writing? hey! Answer me! You guys?!**

**Disclaimer: OMG, i just went through all of the paper work to get the rights to Narnia and they told me it was owned by C.S Lewis! what a lucky guy! all I own is retarded Miko (JK I love Miko so should you!)**

**R&R **

**Conri and Amoux**

I listened silently as Elavadrid and Lamila howled into the night. Elavadrid's voice was slightly lower then Lamila's voice. But both of they're voices stayed steady as they howled. There was no answer. We had reached the Western Woods, and it seemed to get colder out. The sky had grown dark and a light snow fell on the ground. We had set up camp in the southern part of the woods, and had attempted to communicate with the River Outo pack for quite some time now.

"That's fine." Peter said going up to the two wolves, "Go rest. They aren't going to respond." The two wolves nodded and settled down for the night.

"Winter will be settling in soon." I heard Edmund comment.

"Hopefully not while we're still out here." Peter responded. I sighed and stood up, Miko by my side.

_"Stay."_ I glared at my dog making him lay down, _"I won't be long. I'm just going to check around the woods." _Miko nodded and rested his head on his paws. I smiled to myself as I wandered into the woods. Perhaps the wolves could hear me if I was alone.

_"Conri?" _I thought/called, _"Amoux? Sophia? I was sent here by Aslan." _I didn't hear any response. Perhaps they were too far? I shrugged and turned around, but stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a twig snap. I turned around but didn't see anyone; I felt a presence with me.

_"Who's there?" _I thought/called. I heard a low groan somewhere, but there was no one. I suddenly felt hands clasp around my waist and pull me behind a boulder. I would have screamed, but as you know, I couldn't. The person holding me fell on the ground, me landing on they're lap. I looked up to see Edmund holding his finger to his lips.

He slowly placed me on the ground, and we both peeked around the corner. Standing not too far off was a giant green creature, with monstrous teeth. It looked of a creature of a fairytale, such as an ogre. Standing next to the monstrous green giant was a ghost like creature.

"It's an ogre, and a spectre." Edmund murmured into my ear, making me shiver, "We have to get back to-

Before Edmund could finish what he was going to say, he was thrown violently to the side. I turned around to find another ogre standing behind me. My eyes went wide in horror as I started backing away. I saw Edmund land in a crumpled heap next to a large tree, and not moving. I feared he was hurt as the other ogre made it's way over to him. But in a flash Edmund was on his feet, wielding his sword.

The ogre pulled out an axe, and the two commenced in fighting. The ogre in front of me reached out to grab me, but I kicked his hand away and grabbed a rock near my head. The ogre launched himself at me, but I chucked the rock hitting him square in the eye. The ogre roared in pain, and came after me again. I jumped up and backed into a tree, weaponless. I saw Edmund being thrown against another tree by the ghost thing.

The ogre grabbed my torso and lifted me into the sky with tremendous strength. I could easily tell that we were outnumbered. A dagger suddenly flew through the air and latched itself into the ogre's arm.

The ogre roared and dropped me onto the ground with a thud. I looked up to see Peter, Orious, and the two wolves making they're way to help us; Peter's eyes were flaring. The ogre cried out again as Elavadrid latched himself onto the ogre's shoulder. Within seconds Elavadrid was once again thrown to the ground. Peter made his way over to where I was and helped me up, before turning to fight the ogre.

Suddenly, there were three more war howls. I looked up to see three wolves rush down from a hill and pounce on the ogre that was attacking Edmund and Orious. One of the wolves jumped off of the ogre and made it's way over to where I was standing.

"Are you Avery?" The silver wolf asked; I nodded, "I am Sophia. It's a good thing we found you when we did. We have been waiting for you for a very long time."

* * *

I flinched as Edmund grunted in pain. He had broken two of his ribs when he was thrown against the tree. I felt guilty about him getting hurt. We rested around the fire as Conri quietly consulted with Peter. Miko was by my side, of course, staring at Sophia. The silver she wolf was very beautiful. She had gleaming silver colored fur, her paws were a brilliant ashen color, her eyes were a light ocher shade, and she held her tail proudly in the air like her parents.

Amoux was as she was described, an eagle wolf. Her pelt was a shiny tawny color with cream and black patches, like the underside of a falcon; her belly was a light russet color, and she had caring bronzed eyes. To tell you the truth she looked like Balto's cousin.

Conri was a dark metallic coal color, along his back ran a line of black, his back was flawlessly strait, his tail raised high and proud, amber eyes, and his head was head high in the position of dominance. He was the king of wolves.

"Avery," Sophia's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts, "My parent's and I would like to talk to you, alone." I nodded and followed the three wolves into the forest. Miko trailed behind me until Conri looked back and glared at him. Miko's tail slunk to his belly, and he lay down. Something told me that Miko had been ordered to lie down out of a silent message from Conri, wolf language.

"Avery, Aslan has sent you to us for a reason." Conri growled, "You are the carrier. You can see into the past, present, and future. This is a gift that comes with a heavy burden. Those who carried it before you are here to help you also."

_"J.J." _I thought.

"So you know of one." Amoux purred, "She was a kind girl."

"Have you found the first clue?" Conri asked. My eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"You have not." Sophia inferred. I shook my head.

"Wolves are saviors of time." Amoux said, "We can help you no more then you can be helped."

"Open the diary." Conri ordered. I pulled out the animal skin book and opened it. The book seemed to turn to a page near the middle.

_"That's J.J's drawing." _I thought. On the page was a large shadow. It was nothing else. As if she had grabbed a chunk of coal and rubbed it on the paper. It reminded me of a tornado, which we had so many times in Iowa. I live in what many people refer to as tornado alley. It's not exactly big on tornados there; we have a few every summer. The worst of tornados are down near Texas. I set the book down on the ground for the three wolves to see.

"A shadow!" Sophia gasped.

_"Is that bad?" _I asked. All three wolves backed away a step, they're fur fluffed out.

"It depends." Conri growled, "If that shadow is who I think it is…"

_"Who?" _I asked.

"Wself." Amoux growled, "Originally a wolf, of slaughter. He could also take the form of a human, or on rare occasions a shadow."

_"Like a ghost?" _

"No," Sophia answered for her parents, "they are much more powerful."

"We must accompany you to Cair Paravel." Conri said, "This is more serious then I imagined for it to be." I nodded and stood up, grabbing the book. We made our way back to camp, and everyone looked up. I made my way over to Miko.

_"Do you know when we are leaving?" _I asked him, Miko nodded.

"They said we leave tomorrow." Miko informed me, "Why?"

_"They are coming with us back to the castle." _I told him. Edmund limped over to us.

"What did you find out?" He asked, tenderly sitting down. I drew in the dirt. W-S-E-L-F

"Who's Wself?" Edmund asked. I shrugged and pointed to Conri and Amoux.

"A wolf?" I nodded. I mouthed that I was sorry to Edmund, and motioned to his rib cage.

"It wasn't you're fault." Edmund assured me, "Besides, if you hadn't wandered off, we might not have found Conri and Amoux, and those Narnians might have found us first." I nodded still not believing him.

"You'd best get some sleep." Edmund said struggling to get up again, before hobbling off. I sighed. Edmund was so difficult. I saw Peter smirking at my expression, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head and looked away.

* * *

Edmund and Peter seemed to wear identical scowls as we rode through the forest. It was more of concentrated scowls though. It reminded me of the boys at my school when they were playing football. One of everyone's favorite games to play was scooter soccer. That was a fun game. For those of you who have never played scooter soccer; you ride on the small scooters on you're butt, then there is a large rainbow ball. You have to get the ball to touch a certain wall depending on what team you're on, but you can only use you're hands. The ball popped way too many times when we used our feet. For some reason the memory was faint… as if fading away.

"What's wrong?" I heard Miko ask quietly. I looked down and realized that I was wearing a slightly sad and confused look.

_"It's just that… I feel so entranced by everything that's happening here, I've forgotten about our world." _I informed Miko, _"I can't even remember the name of my parents!" _Miko looked like he agreed, but he didn't say anything. Sophia padded up next to my chestnut mare.

"Don't worry." She assured me, "The memories will be vague at times, but they never leave you." I smiled at the she wolf. She was so beautiful, sometimes I felt like I wanted to just hug her. I've always wanted a female dog, one that I could relate to. But I was stuck with Miko, because… my brother thought it would be a good idea to get Miko from the neighbor's dog's new batch of pups.

"Hey!" Miko barked, clearly stung by my thought.

_"Oops. Sorry." _I laughed in my head. Sophia let out a slight snort of laughter before speeding up to walk with her parents. She rubbed up against Amoux before trotting over to Conri and tapping him with her nose under his chin. Conri smiled at his daughter and looked at her with loving eyes. The way he looked at his daughter made me slightly jealous. It made me miss my family back at home. I missed Jake always teasing me. I missed going to the creek and even school!

Memories flooded my mind, and almost broke my heart. I remembered every laugh I ever shared with my friends. Every tear I ever shed. Every time I felt confused or angry. But the one thing I remembered most; was when I learned the truth about myself. The sadness about that day was almost too much to bear. I forced myself to hold together. _'This is for J.J.' _I kept reminding myself. But I couldn't help but wonder when I was going to go home.

I finally looked up again to see the horses in front of me come to a halt. I looked down at Miko, confused.

_"Why did we stop?" _I asked him. In front of us, there were loud footfalls. I shot Edmund a panicked glance, and he returned it. I looked down at Conri.

_"We wouldn't have happened to have stopped on frozen water, have we?" _I asked. Conri shot me a look full of dread. He bent over the snow and began digging. I slowly got off my horse as I saw a dark figure under the light snow that had fallen. I knelt slowly down by Conri as he stopped digging and stared down at the ice. Sure enough there was a small dark face, with a sharp row of teeth, and what looked to be like arms with claws at the end.

"What is it?" Conri growled in disgust. Did its eye just move?! I jumped up, startled, making Conri take a pace back. Peter and Edmund joined me by the small hole Conri had dug, and stood, one on each side of me.

There was a slight moan on the ice and everyone stepped back a pace. A minor cracking sound. More moaning. I looked down, and nudged the two kings by my side. The fish thing was gone.

_**"What was tha-?**_

My though was cut short as something jumped out of the water, and grabbed my ankle in steel jaws, pulling me under.

**:) A/N hehe R&R and you might get to find out what happens to Avi (you might also want to pray for a lot of snow so I can get out of school to write more) **

**but thats just me :)**

8


	7. Teardrops on my guitar

**A/N hey guys i'm soooooo sorry about the delay in the new chapter, this week has been stressful and out of control! First I went out of town, then we had a snow day, and then the power went out IN SCHOOL FOR THE WHOLE DAY! **

**well, not really. It went out during the begging of 3rd period and came back on around the end of 7th period. but they let some people go home early--if you had someone call you to tell you they were going to pick you up. **

**even the phones were disconnected! There was no email either! For lunch they had to do IOU's LOL. their only contact was through radio and t.v.**

**oh, it was a down power line by the way.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, you kinda already know**

**REMEMBER WORDS IN ITALICS AND BOLD LIKE '_this' _IS FOR WHEN MIKO SPEAKS FOR AVI! **

**R&R **

**Fears and Tears **

"Everyone off the ice!" Peter's voice rung out over the ice as clear as a bell. I screamed in my head as I was pulled into the chilling water. My head was spinning as the creature holding me twirled me around. The Narnians shadows across the ice moved franticly as I was pulled into the deeper part of the water. My ankle throbbed painfully as teeth buried themselves into my flesh.

I swam hysterically in my fettle attempts to get free of the creature. My lungs burned with the need for air. Suddenly the creature released me and I floated to the top. Air flooded into my lungs, but before I could even get one breath out, the creature pulled me back down.

More pain erupted in my vision. The cold was excruciating, and it nipped at every part of my body. My clothes weighed me down every time the creature released me and let me catch a breath at the other side of the ice on the lake. Most of the ice at the top was crushed, and floating in little packs. I could see the kings and Narnians at the bank. None of them dared to venture into the water, but suddenly Edmund lurched forward.

My head dipped underwater as I surfaced again.

_** "Go back! It's coming for you!"**_ I coughed.Sure enough, small forms under the ice and in the water were darting for the king. Edmund stopped, the water only up to his knees. Miko was behind him running along the shore in frenzy. My ankle was heavily bleeding, and I could feel the creature swimming around me. Stalking me like a shark would in the ocean.

I shivered bitterly from the frostbiting cold.

_"Why does this always seem to happen to me?" _I thought tartly. A small head popped out of the water. From what I could see, the creature was about the size of an average trash bin (not the big ones you throw things in, but the small pitiful ones you have to keep in you're room). The creature swam once again towards me, and it attempted to grab me. I was having a hard time holding my head above the water; it was even more painful to be pulled back under the water _once again. _ But just as the creature thing pulled me under, another force grabbed my right arm; it's nails digging into my skin.

_"I'm not a freaking chew toy!" _I screamed in my head, before punching whatever had a hold of my right arm. My strength was draining from me, and I could feel the cold settling into my body. My lungs screamed for air, but I knew I could hold longer. Back at home I took swimming lessons, and I had learned to hold my breath for long periods of time. But this was a somehow different situation, could it be because something was chewing the hell out of my leg? From were I was at, I could make out a flying shape above the water. All I wanted was to get out of this water. I got my wish.

A large eagle swooped down and grabbed to in it's giant, and I mean enormous feet. I was quickly lifted from the water, the creature this still committed to eating my leg.

_"Get the frick off of my leg!"_ I attempted to shake off the fish thing, but my leg wouldn't budge. The eagle thing flicked its tail at the fish thing, and it was sent plunging back into the water. Wait, did I just say tail? Eagles don't have freaking tails! This was no eagle! At this point I really didn't care—I mean, some freaky fish thing just tried to make me lunch! I didn't even have the energy to fight at the talons digging into my skin. Everything was cold, and going dark…

Edmund watched in horror as the griffin set down and unconscious Avery on the ground. He immediately ran up to her, followed by his brother, Miko, and some other Narnians including a centaur doctor. The doctor pushed her way through the crowd and examined the girl.

"Do we have any extra clothing that is dry?" She demanded, "This girl needs to get out of the wet clothing." No one moved, "NOW!" Everyone scrambled. The doctor turned Avery on her side, and she instantly upchucked a mouthful of water. Avery started shivering violently, and the doctor viciously started rubbing Avery's arms in her attempt to bring warmth back to the girl. The girl shivered and attempted to move away, but stopped when her ankle began bleeding heavier.

* * *

_ "Now, Avi, you can't go and get yourself killed." J.J. said amused. _

_ "Shut up." I growled, "It was the stupid freaking fish thing." J.J. smiled._

_ "I know, but you can't die." J.J. said, "That would not be a very good thing." _

_ "Don't you think I know that?" I asked shoving my friend slightly to the side as we sat under a tree. My ankle was throbbing as I sat down, but there was no blood there. Only a simple scar where the fish thing had bitten me. _

_ "Avi, you're going to die if you don't get help soon." J.J. said seriously._

_ "Freaking!" I mumbled under my breath. There was a chuckle from beside me. _

_ "Peace, dear one." Aslan purred, "It is not yet you're time to join us here." _

_ "Then what will happen while I'm here happily partying in your country?" I asked sarcastically to the lion. I dared not look at him, for I was afraid of him. The only way I seem to be able to talk to him. He seemed too great for the good of me. Aslan let out a hardy laugh this time._

_ "There is no need to fear me, small one." He laughed, "I will not harm you." I turned to look at the lion, but ended up looking at the ground below me out of fear of the great golden lump of fur beside me. Aslan pressed his nose against my shoulder and I felt a wave of calm rush through me. _

_ "Look at me, daughter of Eve." Aslan ordered. I was forced to look up, and came face to face with menacing amber eyes. J.J. let out a short laugh beside me._

_ "Avi, you have foolish courage at times." She said affectionately. I didn't break contact with the great lion. His amber eyes bore into mine, and I felt my eyes burn slightly. _

_ 'Is this like a give pain to Avi day or something?' I thought to myself. Aslan broke contact with me and looked over the endless rolling hills. _

_ "You're time of greatness will come soon, young one." Aslan said, "Until then, you must take no risks." The lion paused, "Believe in that you trust. You will stay with Jillian until you are well enough to wake again." Aslan rose to his paws, "No questions asked, you will live." _

_ I suddenly felt small under Aslan's bearing eyes. One quick blow and the lion could kill me. But that was not what I feared. The lion carried great emotion with him—something I would never understand. A mixture of anger, sadness, happiness, pity, solitude, understanding, and most of all courage. It seemed more then that, but that was all I could pick up. His dark emotions were hidden deep away locked to never come out. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I could not even imagine what it felt like to bear all of what Aslan was bearing. I looked once more into the lion's amber eyes and saw… sympathy? _

_ "A shadow is bearing down over Narnia." J.J broke into my train of thought, "Wself is no longer contained. He will strike Narnia slowly and painfully. Destroying it from the inside out, like a maggot rotting away on the inside of an apple." Aslan nodded in sad agreement. _

_ "Dark times are upon Narnia, and all we can do is watch our land crumble?!" A new voice joined into the conversation. I looked over, surprised to see a horse with wings. Since when did horses have wings? Is this Pegasus or something? _

_ "I am afraid so, Fledge." Aslan answered, "You're time in Narnia has passed. What is to come to Narnia is in the hands of fate." Fledge snorted, but stayed silent. _

_ "Well can't you give those hands a little shove?" I suggested, "You know? Stir the pot. Don't let this happen to Narnia, strike back!" Aslan looked honestly at me._

_ "What's done is done." He said, "Things are hardly ever changed in certain circumstances." I swallowed in fear. What was to come to the country I had been brought to?_

* * *

"Edmund, Phillip, you have to get Avi back to the castle." Peter ordered. Edmund stepped up in disbelief.

"That's three day's ride at the most!" Edmund growled, "She could _die _by then!" Peter stepped back at his brother's fury, but kept his temper. He knew his brother was emotional over Avery because she looked like Jillian.

"Avery can't be kept in conditions like this." Peter said motioning to Avery's ankle, "She'll die if she stays here, we can at least give her a chance." Edmund paused and glanced down at the girl barely breathing, curled up beside a griffin while the centaur doctor fed a small fire beside her. His eyes darkened at the thought of the girl he had met in the woods, dying. He suddenly remembered when he had met Jillian…

Edmund gasped as he was thrown into a freezing room. The thing at the door roughly pushed him against the wall and chained his legs. When he had finally left, Edmund looked around.

"She got you to?" A small voice asked from the cell to the right of him. Edmund looked at it curiously.

"Who are you?" He growled with as much courage and fear as he could manage to get into his voice. There was a rusty laugh.

"Have you got a thorn in you're pad or something?" The person asked amused, "You don't have to be so snippy. I'm the only one here who really can't hurt you. I'm Jillian by the way."

"Edmund." He answered cautiously.

"Morgrim and his wolf buddies got me, how 'bout you?" Edmund realized the girl was trying to be his friend.

"I'd rather not say…" Edmund looked down at his feet in shame. He looked up to see muddy brown eyes and dark brown hair in the cell beside him. Her eyes were full of sympathy. Edmund knew instantly he liked this girl… for some reason.

* * *

_I sat with my head in my hands. My head hurt and was throbbing painfully. In fact, every part of my body was in some type of pain right now. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_ "It'll all go away soon, Avi." J.J. assured me, "Edmund is taking you home." I looked at J.J. when she said 'home', hope stirring inside me. _

_ "You mean 'home' as in 'Home'?" I asked. J.J's eyes darkened slightly. _

_ "Sorry, I meant Cair Paravel." Melancholy flickered in my friend's eyes. _

_ "Don't you miss our real home?" I asked cautiously. J.J. was silent for a moment._

_ "At times." She answered, "But I know it's in good hands. People miss me, but everything is better then ever before." A light breeze swept through and flowed around J.J's hair, making it hover slightly. _

_ "Do you ever think…?" I started, "That… this is all just a dream…?" I stopped and looked at my friend, "That… one day we're going to wake up and everything is going to go back to normal?" J.J. sighed._

_ "No matter how much we both hope, I can't come back to life." J.J. said softly, "This is not a dream. The pain is real. The emotions are real." Something flickered in J.J's eyes, "Everything is real. Almost like in a movie… a movie that never ends." J.J. paused and looked up at something invisible in the sky, "You're at Cair Paravel now, it's time for you to go. Bye Avi." _

_ "What? J.J. NO!" I cried, "I don't want to go back!" I shot up…_

I was in a dimly lit room alone. There was no one here. Not even Miko, who was constantly at my side. I decided to go and take a look around. My movements were stiff and painful as I lifted off the sheets that were warm from me sleeping in them and stepped onto the sold floor.

Pain shot up my leg and I fell to the ground in a heap. Right, I had clearly forgotten about my ankle. Stars exploded in my vision and tears welded in my eyes. Suddenly I wasn't alone in the room. The candle that was lit next to my bed blew out and a dark shadow loomed in front of me. I wanted to cry out in terror, but I couldn't. A large gray and black wolf formed in front of me.

"Greetings, daughter of Eve." The wolf growled, "I am Wself. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I attempted to scoot back but was stopped by the bed, "Don't try to run from me, please. I am only here to show you something." The wolf stepped forward and I swung out my arm, making the wolf jump back, "I give you my word I won't hurt you." I seriously doubted that. Wself sighed and lurched forward, touching his cold nose to my forehead. Images flashed in my head suddenly.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry about Jillian, Mrs. Nehring." My mother sobbed. Emotions flooded through me as I realized where I was at, 'No! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!' I cried in my head. But I didn't seem to be controlling my body. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I made my way to a motionless body. There, was J.J's motionless body._

_***_

_ "Don't leave me, Jillian!" Mrs. Nehring cried in agony. Maria was sitting petrified in a corner, crying. Mr. Nehring was sitting in a chair, sobbing into his hands. My throat clenched as I made my way to my best friend._

_ "Please, J.J." I said softly, "We all need you…" Tears flowed down my cheeks again as the beeping sound continued, telling us that her heartbeat had stopped. Doctors and nurses rushed in and I made my way over to Maria and sat down next to her pulling her into my lap. _

_ "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Nehring… you're daughter has passed." The doctor said. Mrs. Nehring screamed in agony as her oldest daughter was covered in a blanket and pushed out of the room. Maria was sobbing into my chest, and she looked up at me with soft brown eyes. _

_ "Is J.J. in a better place now?" She asked, tears streaming down both of our cheeks. _

_ "Yes, Maria." I whispered, "J.J… is in a better place… she's at peace now… no more pain…" I kissed the little girl's forehead softly as she let out a small cry of pain. J.J. was the one person she had looked up to._

_ "J.J. is with the angels now." She sobbed. I nodded as I pulled Jillian's sister closer to me. _

9


	8. You're Not Sorry

**A/N Happy Valentines day! In case some of you didn't notice, I did update Wolf's Mane II also. If you like this story you just might like that one. So go give it a try. Has anyone gone to see Percy Jackson and the Olympians 'The Lightning Thief'? I just went to see it today and it was a pretty good movie. **

**R&R :) **

**Dealing with herbs and pain**

I looked up, tears streaming down my cheeks, but the wolf was gone. I opened my mouth to scream as loud as I could, but no sound escaped my lips as a flow of tears ran down my face. How did the wolf get my memories? I knew I had shoved them to the back of my mind. No one would dare talk about the events of those two painful nights. I was completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening and someone stepping into the room. For some reason I wanted Miko, but more then that I wanted to go home.

Someone sat down stiffly by my side and awkwardly put an arm around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I felt them stiffen as I leaned against them. I didn't know who it was, but I really needed a hug then.

___________________Edmund POV______________________

Edmund opened the door to the room Avery was staying in and was surprised to find that she wasn't in her bed, but on the cold floor. It took him a moment to realize that Avi was crying. He didn't really know what to do; this was more of a Susan or Lucy thing. Should he go find them? Was she in pain?

Edmund saw the bed sheets pulled to the side and inferred that Avi had attempted to get out of bed. He sighed and sat down next to Avi, awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulders.

Edmund stiffened in surprise when Avi leaned in to his instead of pulling away. Edmund highly doubted she was crying over her ankle or being scared, because she just didn't seem like that type of person.

He could feel her shivering from the cold, and Edmund knew he had to get her back onto the bed. Slowly and carefully Edmund wrapped one of his arms around Avi's waist and the other under her legs.

She was surprisingly heavy for such a little thing, and Edmund stumbled a bit. When he laid her on the bed she was still crying. The king felt himself start to panic; he didn't know what he should do.

_"Crap!" _Edmund thought. He quickly ran out of the room and into Susan's room.

"Susan! Susan, wake up!" Edmund hissed into his sister's ear, "Avi's crying!" Susan's head popped up from the fray of pillows.

"What did you do?" She demanded as she pulled on her robe. Edmund's eyes flared in defense.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I walked in there and she was crying!" Susan snorted and ran out of her room, Edmund following. Lucy's head peered out of her room.

"What's happening?" She asked sleepily.

"Edmund's made Avi cry." Susan explained as she jogged by. Edmund growled under his breath. Lucy walked next to Edmund, curiosity lighting her hazel eyes.

"It wasn't me!" Edmund growled to his sister, "I walked in and—

"I know it wasn't you." Lucy interrupted her brother, "You wouldn't do anything _that _extreme to make someone cry." Edmund stopped walking.

"What?!"

* * *

_ I barely felt the sting in my hands as they made contact with the tree. I screamed in frustration, as I felt sympathy in the gazes of the onlookers. I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_ "Avi… please…" J.J pleaded, "Stop, you're only making it worse." I turned on my best friend. _

_ "Why is he doing this?" I cried, "How… how…?" The horse with wings padded up to me and nuzzled my shoulder. _

_ "Wself is a heartless killer." Fledge explained, "He chooses to torment his prey until they beg to be killed or are too broke to fight back." He paused, "He uses mind tricks and magic other then physical contact." J.J. nodded in agreement._

_ "His next target is Cair Paravel." J.J said, "He will break it from its core, not its barrier." A person with blazing red hair and a very leafy out fit sauntered up to the group. _

_ "I fear Wself will go too far." She put in. _

_ "You may be right, Veria." J.J said, "Wself's power is too great for one being." _

_ "What can I do to help?" I asked, "This wolf is hurting everyone and everything." _

_ "Not all wolves are bad." J.J said, "Do you trust Conri and Amoux anymore then you would trust the kings and queens?" She paused, "You must learn the ways of healing and magic." My eyebrow cocked. _

_ "Yeah, well that's just amazing." I snapped, "I could do healing, but magic?! Oh, yes, I'll become Harry Potter!" J.J gave me the look that said 'seriously?' _

_ "No, not Harry Potter magical." J.J said amused, "How do you think you can talk to me now? Or how you got to Narnia?" I couldn't respond, "You'll see in time." Fledge the Pegasus (It made me feel better to say that even if it didn't make any sense) stomped his hoof against the ground. _

_ "Wself is up to no good." He growled, "He is messing with untamed magic that should be left in the shadows." I took a step towards the horse with wings. _

_ "What—or who is he messing with?" I asked curiously. Fledge hesitated. _

_ "Avi, you have to understand that there are some things in every world that both bad and good cannot control." J.J explained, "Some things that are best left alone. But many people try to tame them in one wild surge of courage, and they end up destroying a whole world." A flash of panic ran through me. _

_ "Are you saying a certain thing can destroy a whole world?" I asked, "Well, what happens if that 'thing' gets into another world? And one world after another, destroying each one… what happens then?" There was an eerie silence. I could feel more warm tears stream down my face. _

_ "Why was it me?" I asked, "Why couldn't it be someone else?" J.J. stepped forward but I held up my hand, "I… I just need some time alone…" J.J. stepped back, and didn't seem offended by my needing to be alone. _

_ "Just don't take too long to sort things out." J.J. advised, "We're already in a crisis." I sat down and pressed my lips to my left knee, attempting to sort out everything._

_

* * *

  
_

Avi had finally calmed down, and was now sleeping soundly in her bed. Susan and Lucy had left Edmund in the room, giving him instructions to not make her cry again. Now, Avi was thrashing about in her bed. Edmund sighed again before sitting at the side of the girl's bed and taking her hand in his. Edmund leaned against the bedpost and waited.

Eventually Avi calmed again and curled into a tight ball.

* * *

_"OK," I said walking up to J.J, "I think I'm ready." J.J. smiled and sat up from where she was slouching under our tree. _

_ "I have already written notes in the notebook I gave you." J.J. informed me, "Basics first, follow me." J.J. led me to a small plant with thick grass like leafs that looked like prairie grass, "This is the Alavera plant, it's used for cuts and scrapes—also good for dry and itchy skin." I bent down and looked at the small plant, "You can find the plant in the halls of Cair Paravel, they grow best in warm climates." _

_ "Yeah, but it's already snowed and things have frosted over." I pointed out, "So wouldn't all of the plants be like dead?" J.J. shook her dainty head._

_ "There are still a few out there." J.J. said, "This," J.J. walked up to a sagging tree, "Is a Black Willow tree, its leaves contain a natural aspirin and it reduces pain and swelling." I nodded and sighed._

_ "I'm not going to be able to remember all of this." I said tartly, "You know how bad I am at remembering stuff—that's why I never got my homework done and had to ask you for the answers!" J.J. looked distressed. _

_ "Your right, I won't be able to teach you all of this myself—I'm hardly an apprentice myself!" J.J. chuckled to herself for some reason, "You need… you need…" J.J's eyes lit up, "You need Khalida!" _

_ "Who-i-dah?" I gave J.J. a quizzical look. _

_ "Khalida!" J.J. let out a gusty sigh, "He was the person who trained me! He should still be in Cair Paravel…" J.J. went on into explaining her apprenticeship to me. And let me tell you, that girl doesn't let a single detail get past her eye. Once J.J gets into something that she really likes or has a great passion in, she never stops—NEVER. I just happened to luck out. _

_ "Will you please stop your rambling?!" The horse with wings came up again, "No offence lass, but you just keep going and going…" _

_ "Like the energy bunny!" I said helpfully._

_

* * *

  
_

There was a slight knock on the door and Edmund looked up from his spot on Avi's bed. He had hardly gotten to close his eyes before Avi became restless again. The door opened and a black and white puppy shot through the door.

"Where is she? How is she? Has she asked for me?" Edmund got barreled over with a million questions as Miko anxiously nosed his owner.

"Shh!" Edmund growled, "I just got her to settle!" Peter waltzed into the room covered in snow but sweating.

"How is she?" He asked breathlessly. Edmund could tell that they had rushed back to the castle, because he could hear movements from down in the courtyard.

"Khalida and Marahk brought up some other healers," Edmund said, "Susan and Lucy put me on watch duty, but other then that she's OK." Peter eyed his brother.

"OK?" He asked, "Why are you sitting on the edge of her bed holding her hand then?" Peter smiled cheekily and Edmund scowled.

"Fine then." Edmund got up reluctantly, "You can sit and watch over her while I get some sleep!" Edmund shoved past his brother and clambered up the stairs to his chambers. Miko curled up beside Avi and rested his muzzle on the nape of her neck. Peter sighed and turned around; Avi was in good hands for the night.

Sophia watched as the last king followed his brother up the stairs. She tilted her head slightly to the side. The emotions of humans confused her. They were complex and had too many strings attached. Why didn't humans just admit their feelings? When humans were angry they yell or storm off in a fit of rage. When wolves were confused or angry they admit it or take action for what needed to be done. That was what Omega wolves were for; they helped keep peace in the pack. Sophia padded into Avery's room and sat at the foot of the bed watching Miko and his owner. The small dog popped his head up and looked at Sophia.

"Will she be OK?" He whimpered. Sophia nodded.

"She will not die. Cair Paravel has some of the best healers in the land." Sophia walked up and nosed Miko's tail, "They will not let her die." Miko looked so small and helpless without Avery there mocking him. Miko's expression fell as he rested his head back on Avery and Sophia felt her heart twist in pain for the small dog. Sighing, Sophia finally jumped onto a nearby window ledge that jutted out and laid down for watch duty.

* * *

"Come on…" Susan growled in frustration as Avi turned and buried her face into the fluffy pillow under her head. Miko whimpered and scooted back to his owner.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" He wailed, "She can't die! I'll be all alone! Who's going to feed me in the morning?" Miko let out a series of short cries and curled up into a tight ball in the curve of Avi's back. Sophia blinked in sympathy and nosed Miko softly.

"You should eat." Sophia suggested.

"I can't, she might die while I'm gone." Miko's muffled voice responded. Susan rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt she's going to die." Susan rasped in frustration attempting to move the hefty dog off the bed, "Go. With. Sophia!" Miko looked up and jumped off the bed.

"Fine…"

* * *

_Love! That's what it was! Love! Edmund was in love with J.J! I stared at my best friend with my mouth wide open. J.J. looked at me. _

_ "What?" _

_ "Do you like him?" I asked. _

_ "Who?" Panic flared in J.J's eyes. _

_ "King Edmund of course!" The panic eased away in her eyes. _

_ "Oh… Edmund…" J.J. looked down and continued looking for a plant, "I don't know what you're talking about…" I smiled wide._

_ "Of course you know what I'm talking about, don't lie to me J.J!" I said, "I'm your best friend." J.J. was silent for a moment. _

_ "We… kissed…" _

_ "Oh my god!" I cried, "I don't believe it!" J.J. bit her lip._

_ "Yeah, well whatever we had is over now… I'm dead and he's not." J.J. murmured, "You should be getting back now." _

_ "Go where?" I asked. J.J. didn't answer me, "Cair Paravel?" I guessed. J.J. ignored me._

_ "When you get back, you must ask for Khalida." Everything went dark…_

A star streaks across the pale setting sun. A shadow threatens to overcome Narnia once more with darkness. Wolves howl at the moon one last time. A hand reaches out to me… A voice calls my name…they are looking for me…they are waiting for me…they will fight for me. This is what I have seen. They will come in great numbers and will strike with great force… this is what I have seen.

A journal recording all that is and all that once was. Blood will be shed without mercy. The land shall be stained red with the souls of the innocent. Dammed to roam forever. There will be no pain; only the ringing of swords and the slice of a blade will decide the fate of all. A shadow hovers over Narnia… a black wolf protects everyone… this is what I have seen… this is what is to come…

**A/N Did that make sense to anyone at all? Yeah, that was J.J. for some of you who haven't inferred about the last part. **

9


	9. The Outside

**A/N I know, this one's shorter. Give it a chance. There are going to be more chapters like this one. (Foreshadowing) :)**

**Disclaimer: Yup. **

**R&R**

**When will it stop?**

The forest was dark and chary, the leaves rustled in the wind. A wolf stepped out of the shadows. His head was held high and tail was raised in confidence. Wself planted his feet firmly and let out a fearsome snarl, beaming when a bird flew away loudly sending out an alarm call. With one last snort the wolf threw back his head and howled. Wself looked around expectantly and took a step back.

"Ah, Aslan. I did not expect for you to come in place of the Rath." Wself purred, "Did they get side tracked?"

"Do not challenge me!" Aslan snarled as Wself took a wary step back, "I built you and I can destroy you! Why have you unleashed him?" Wself snorted and lashed his tail gracefully.

"Even you should know that, my king." Wself said, "He was threatening all borders! Is that not why you have brought the girl with golden eyes?"

"Leave the girl out of this." Aslan growled, "He was fine where he was, there was no way he would break the barrier. He has everything he needs!"

"But that's the catch, there's always more." Wself chuckled to himself, "That's what I taught the Rath." Aslan roared in fury and Wself shrunk back.

"You are folly to think that he will share power!" Aslan alleged, "He will take what he wants and destroy all!" Wself had foolish confidence written all over his face, but Aslan's eyes held pure fury.

"And you won't let you're country be destroyed, will you?" Wself pushed, "Something shall save us all, I shall get what I desire, and everything will go back to normal." Aslan snarled and turned around.

"When you are all so powerful and understand the true meaning of why I am here, it will be the end of you." Aslan promised, "One day, you shall realize your mistake—you will not mess with magic that is not to be messed with." With that Aslan stalked away. Wself chuckled for a moment after Aslan's golden pelt disappeared into the undergrowth.

"You are foolish to challenge his power." A new voice spoke, "You're playing with fire." Wself turned around.

"I could say the same for you."

"I've been loyal from the beginning!" The beam of light shot back, "Unlike one." Wself's eyes flashed and his neck fur began to rise.

"You haven't any idea of what you speak of, Rath!" Wself snarled, "You'd best watch you're tongue!"

"What are you anymore?" The Rath challenged, "What is it worth? For power, greed? I can't do it." Wself took a threatening step forward, his pelt bristling and his teeth bore into a snarl.

"You swore!"

"Yeah, but I also promised someone else." A dark old journal dropped on the ground next to the wolf, "Take it, I already looked through it—there is nothing, nothing! You will not win, Wself." Wself picked up the journal in his jaws and turned to stalk back into the woods, looking back over his shoulder.

"I already have."

**:)**


	10. Please read

**PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE READING THIS!**

* * *

**Major author's note! So, I will place this note up on my two most failed stories that I have written (Red Light and Black Fangs) because honestly, I feel so embarrassed as I read them and find all of the mistakes I have made! Actually, I was reading through some of the reviews that you guys submitted on both of my stories and was thinking to myself:**

_'HA! They are so freaking right!'_

**So thank you to the many anonymous reviewers who bothered to review (also to the signed reviewers:), because you made me realize all of the... slightly obvious facts (Sadly, I know)**

**I will admit to this part, I started writing them when I was in 6th/7th grade (I can't really remember which it was, I have a horrid memory). I had, and still do have horrible spelling and grammar, BUT I am getting better on that part. **

**So, for the sake of all of you wonderful readers out there who deserve better stories then I have given to you, I provide you with a sigh of relief (If you think of it like that, or you can yell at me for taking up your time with this author's note)**

**I confirm (If you haven't read through my long profile) that I will redo these two stories for your and my sake.**

**Actually, I might just replace the chapters or something *shrug* but anyways...**

**Please be patient with me and I'm sorry if you somehow... for some reason actually enjoyed the stories, but they will be back, I can promise that, just... better. Same plot, same characters, and all of that same wonderful blah. This might take longer than you will expect because of school and homework (plus I'm having problems with my laptop, saying that it has a virus or something)**

**So after school gets out hopefully, I will continue with the trek of aiming for much better stories and making them more awesome so that they don't hurt all of you reader's eyes!**

**Until then... just, go read a REALLY good book. Let me make some suggestions: Wolf Brother, The Sight, Lord of the Rings, The Chronicles of Narnia, Warriors... or you could just watch some good old brain melting TV. **

**Both make me happy, but please, once again, be patient and I will make sure that the stories I have (Yes, including Wolf's Mane if you are reading that one) are all reading worthy.**

**I'm so glad I have learned about spell check now :D**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns that are life threatening, don't hesitate to leave me a PM or drop a review!**

* * *

**With love, confusion, and slight frustration:**

**Bree (wolfwarrior15)**


End file.
